In The Silence Of The Rain
by HaloGatomon
Summary: An alternate version to the end of the Cell Games, still angst though. Please R&R.


Hi peeps. The darkest hour had finally fallen, for I have finally seen the dreaded episodes where Goku and Mirai Trunks died. I have to say that I haven't been crying for so long in my entire life. It was so heart wrenching to kill two of my favourite characters in one episode. However, it inspired me to write this fic which is an alternate ending to the Cell Games Saga. I hope you like it.  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
In The Silence Of The Rain  
  
"Now Gohan! Finish Cell now!" Goku yelled.  
"Finish Cell now?" Gohan said, glancing at his father. "No, I think I'll wait. I want to suffer a little more."  
No way could this be happening. Gohan wasn't that kind of person. But after all that had happened, anyone could've changed when facing a creature as evil as Cell. He was beyond anything that anyone could describe. A monster with no regard for anyone or anything but himself, determined to reign supreme above all those who opposed him.  
Gohan has the ability to destroy Cell now, but he wouldn't. He wanted to do to Cell what he had done to his friends. Therefore, he allowed Cell to regenerate. This worse the worst mistake he could've made. What happened next would haunt him for years to come. It would reveal a darker side to himself, a side he wished he could've suppressed. The darker side of his Saiyan blood.  
Cell glared fiercely at Gohan.  
"YOU LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Cell screamed.  
Cell then glanced at the Z Fighters, particularly at Goku. Suddenly, he smirked as a sinster idea entered his mind. Cell then glanced back at Gohan who couldn't understand why the monster was smiling.  
"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS GOHAN!" Cell screamed.  
Cell then flew downwards, but away from Gohan. He was heading straight for Goku.  
"FATHER!" Gohan cried.  
Gohan the blasted into a super sonic flight and flew straight at Cell. However, this was part of Cell's plan. Just at the tyrant was about to reach Goku, he changed direction and used all his body weight to smash into Gohan. The young Saiyan flew backwards and Cell began to repeatedly pummel him.   
Finally, Gohan broke away from Cell and stood up and was about to charge at him. However, Cell appeared right in front of him with a huge and very deadly Ki blast already formed in his hands.  
"NOW DIE!!!!!!!!!!" Cell screamed.  
"GOHAN!" Goku cried.  
Gohan stood froze on the spot. This was point blank range and he knew that even with his new powers, he couldn't avoid this. Just as Cell threw his Ki blast, someone appeared instantly in front of Gohan. His arms were out to the side, protecting him. Cell's deadly Ki blast intended for Gohan hit the one person whom Gohan knew already…  
"FATHER NO!" Gohan screamed.  
The blood red blast made contact with Goku's body and threw him vilontly into the air and crashing back down again. Gohan, Cell and the Z Fighters stood in shock and horror of what they had just witnessed.  
Gohan was standing and shaking hard. His worst nightmare was coming true. Now his father lay in a small crater, his broken and battered body was twitching slightly and he could see his chest moving up and down so he was still alive. Tears were falling down Gohan's face. That's when the rain started to fall.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan's scream reached new decibels as he raced to his father. The Z Fighters were still in too much shock too move.  
"Goku…" Krillin whispered.  
"Ka..Kakarot…no..it can't be.." Vegeta muttered.  
"He…he saved Gohan's life at..at the cost of his own…again…" Piccolo said, remembering the battle with Raditz.  
Gohan fell to his knees beside Goku and was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"Fa…father…" Gohan cried. "Please…wake up…"  
Goku opened his eyes and stared up at Gohan and smiled.  
"Go..Gohan…your not hurt…I'm glad…" Goku said horsly as the pain began to register and swep all over his body.  
Gohan jerked his hands on to either side of Goku chest, keeping him still.  
"No…don't move…it's best if you don't" Gohan said quietly.   
Gohan pulled up his hands and looked at them. His eyes open wide as he stared at his blood and rain soaked hands. He was shaking through his tears.  
"Look…look at what I've done…" Gohan muttered. "I…I cause this to happen…it's my fault. I'm a monster…a monster…just like Cell…"  
No…Gohan…" Goku spoke softly. "I know why…you did what you did…I understand…that you wanted…revenge for what happened to us…but you have to learn that…pain is caused by revenge…and revenge is cause by pain…"  
"Father, you gotta hold on." Gohan cried. "You'll be okay…Krillin…he'll give you a Senzu Bean and…and you'll be okay."  
"Gohan…there are none left…we used them all…"  
"That doesn't matter!" Gohan yelled. "I won't let you die! Not here and not on me!"  
The rain was now pelting those on the battle field. Blood, sweat and tears were begind shed all at once. It mixed and formed a sickly combination of death and sorrow. Gohan stared, still horror and panic stricken. He watched as Goku's blood flowed faster from his wounds and the rain washed it from his body. Again, Gohan looked at his hands. The blood upon them was now thining out as the rain drops splashed it away. Gohan looked back up as he heard a loud moan of pain from Goku. He was twisting his body and crying out in pain. Gohan attempted to hold his father still as he began convulsing on the ground, blood shooting from his mouth and his wounds.   
Cell gazed at the events unfolding and began laughing loudly, his voice echoed and drummed into everyone's heads.  
"Shut up!" Gohan yelled.  
"What's that little boy, I didn't hear you." Cell said mockingly.  
"I SAD SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan's rage reached even more than it had already done. His scream filled the entire planet and it shook under the stress of his extreme power.   
"NOW CELL! YOUR TIME HAS COME! YOU HINDER AND DESTROY LIFE AND NOW I SHALL RID THE UNIVERSE OF SUCH EVIL LIKE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan screamed. "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Gohan didn't mess around this time. It was gonna end here and now. Gohan put every little amount of energy he had into his Kamehameha wave and it finally destroyed Cell for good. The explosion which ripped through the battle field sent everyone sprawling on to the ground.  
Gohan gasped for breathes before he feel to his knees in exhaustion. The rain continued to fall. It's light edge exposed Gohan's bones and soaked deep down into his soul. He then stood up and turned to face his friends. They were now surrounding Goku, glancing at Gohan and waiting for him to return.   
Slowly, Gohan walked to where his friends were and his father lay. Gohan kneeled on the wet, muddy ground and stared at his father. He then gently picked up Goku and laid him in his lap. Gohan stroked his father's fine yet soggy black hair and tried to wipe the blood from his face. Goku coughed a few times, more blood spluttered from his mouth and he half opened his eyes. He stared at his Gohan, his son's tears running down his soft red cheeks and on his head. Goku felt cold and numb. He could feel himself slipping away and Gohan knew it too. Gohan grabbed his father's limp and cold hand and held it as tight as he could.  
"Father…please…forgive me for what I've done…" Gohan sobbed. "I'm sorry…I never meant…for this to happen."  
"It's alright Gohan…" Goku whispered, stroking his son's soft black hair and patting his cheek. "I…understand…Gohan…look after your mother for me…she…needs you…they all…do…"  
Gohan could hear the muffled cries and sobs of the other Z Fighters now. He tried to block out the sounds as he closed his eyes tightly and cried too.  
"Gohan…I'm very proud of you…what you've done today…amazing…I love you son…I'll…always be…with you…no matter what…okay?"  
"Ye…yes father…I…understand…I love you too…" Gohan whispered. "But please you can't…don't leave me!"  
Goku smiled and gently closed his eyes. Gohan placed one of his hands on Goku's chest and one across his heart. Goku's chest went up one last time and fell silently. Gohan glanced at his hand which was over his father's heart. His heartbeat was getting slower. Three beats. Two beats. One beat. Nothing.  
Gohan's eyes widened again and his breathing increased. Nothing. He couldn't feel Goku's heartbeat anymore. His breathing and heart had stopped. He was gone.  
Gohan stared for a few seconds in disblief, but then sobbed on to his father's chest.  
"I'm sorry daddy." Gohan whispered through his sobs. "I'm so sorry."  
Heaven too was crying with the fallen warriors, it's heart bleeding for the loss of the brave, strong and courageous Saiyan fighter. In the slient days that followed through with regret and sorrow, the rain continued to fall. 


End file.
